La mujer del viajero en el tiempo
|lengua = Inglés |serie = |libros = |tema = Viaje en el tiempo |género = Ciencia ficción |subgénero = Literatura romántica |editorial = |fecha_publicación = 2003 2005 |formato = |páginas = 608 |tamano_peso = |isbn = ISBN 978-84-253-3962-2 |oclc = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = }} La mujer del viajero en el tiempo (título original en inglés The Time Traveler's Wife) es la primera novela escrita por la estadounidense Audrey Niffenegger y publicada en 2003. Se trata de una historia de amor centrada en un hombre con un desorden genético que le provoca viajar en el tiempo impredeciblemente y en su esposa, una artista que debe lidiar con sus frecuencias ausencias y experiencias peligrosas. La autora considera la historia una metáfora sobre sus relaciones fallidas. La novela, que ha sido considerada tanto de ciencia ficción como romántica, examina temas acerca del amor, la pérdida y el libre albedrío. En particular, utiliza el viaje en el tiempo para explorar la falta de comunicación y la distancia en las relaciones humanas, además de profundizar en algunas preguntas existenciales. Al tratarse de su primera novela, Niffenegger tuvo dificultades para encontrar un agente literario. Envió el manuscrito a MacAdam/Cage y, tras una subasta por los derechos de autor, la novela fue publicada. Se convirtió en un «superventas» tras la crítica realizada por el escritor y amigo de la familia de Niffenegger Scott Turow en el programa de televisión The Today Show, de la NBC. En marzo de 2009 había vendido dos millones y medio de copias sólo en Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido. Varios críticos mostraron su asombro por la perspectiva única de la autora sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Otros destacaron su caracterización de la pareja, aplaudiendo su profundidad emocional, mientras otros criticaron su estilo como excesivamente melodramático y el argumento como un ejemplo de emotivismo corriente. El libro ganó el Exclusive Books Boeke Prize y el British Book Award. Ha sido adaptada al cine en agosto de 2009. Argumento Composición y publicación tiñó su pelo imitando la melena pelirroja de la protagonista de su novela, Clare, «para decir adiós» a la novela una vez la terminó.Clara Chow, "Perfect timing", The Straits Times (10 July 2004). LexisNexis (subscription required). Consultado el 15 de abril 2009.]] Audrey Niffenegger, con formación artística, es profesora en el Center for Book and Paper Arts del Columbia College Chicago, donde se prepara minuciosamente ediciones de libros pintados a mano. Publicó algunas de sus obras anteriores en ediciones de diez ejemplares, que fueron vendidos en galerías de arte. Sin embargo, decidió que La mujer del viajero en el tiempo sería una novela: «Tuve la idea para el título, y cuando dibujo dispongo de una gran mesa cubierta con papel de estraza, y escribo las ideas en el papel. Así que escribí este título y después de un tiempo comencé a pensar en ello. No lograba descubrir una manera de hacer que encajase con un libro de fotografías de imágenes fijas, porque no representan el tiempo muy bien, así que decidí escribir una novela».Benedicte Page, "A highly unusual marriage", Bookseller 5100 (24 October 2003). EBSCO (subscription required). Retrieved 13 June 2009. Estaba intrigada por el título porque «definía de inmediato a dos personas y su relación entre sí». Niffenegger afirma que su fuente de inspiración fue un epígrafe a Man and Time, de J. B. Priestley (1964): «El tiempo del reloj es nuestro banquero, recaudador de impuestos, inspector de policía; este tiempo interior es nuestra esposa». Perfilando el tema general a partir de esta imagen, comenta: «Henry no sólo está casado con Clare; está también casado con el tiempo». Otros autores que Niffenegger ha citado como influencias en el libro son Richard Powers, David Foster Wallace, Henry James y Dorothy Sayers.Todd Glasscock, "Time Bending: An Interview with Audrey Niffenegger", Exile on Ninth Street (19 de noviembre de 2008). 3 de julio de 2009. También ha afirmado que la hisgtoria es una metáfora de sus propios fracasos amorosos y que «tengo la impresión de que no va a haber ningún compañero del alma perfecto para mí, así que simplmente lo creé por mí misma».Kristina Tom, "Lady in waiting no more", The Straits Times (23 July 2006). LexisNexis (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. También se basó en el matrimonio de sus padres, pues su padre pasaba la mayor parte de la semana viajando. A pesar de las analogías del argumento con su propia vida, Niffenegger ha dejado claro que Clare no es un autoretrato: «ella es radicalmente diferente. Yo soy mucho más voluntariosa y terca (...) no creo que pudiera soportar toda una vida esperando a que aparezca alguien, por muy fascinante que sea». Niffenegger comenzó a escribir la novela en 1997. La última escena, en la que una envejecida Clare está esperando a Henry, fue la primera en componerse, pues actúa como punto focal de toda la historia. La narración se estructuró originalmente de forma temática, pero como respuesta a los comentarios de los lectores de los primeros borradores del manuscrito, la autora reorganizó el argumento siguiendo mayoritariamente la vida de Clare. Terminó de escribir en 2001. Sin ninguna experiencia en publicaciones comerciales, Niffenegger tuvo problemas para encontrar un agente literario dispuesto a publicar la novela, de hecho, 25 rechazaron el manuscrito.Andrew Billen, "Success was all a matter of time", The Times (28 March 2006). Retrieved 10 May 2009.Lisa Allardice, "A kind of magic", The Guardian (10 October 2005). Retrieved 25 April 2009. En 2002 lo envió, sin haber sido solicitado, a una pequeña editorial de San Francisco, MacAdam/Cage, donde fue recibido por Anika Streitfeld. Streitfeld, que se convirtió en la primera editora, afirmó: «pensé que era increíble. Desde el mismo comienzo sientes que estás en unas manos muy capaces, que es alguien que tiene una historia que contar y sabe cómo hacerlo». Envió el manuscrito a David Poindexter, fundador de la editorial, «que lo leyó por la noche y decidió comprarlo».Heidi Benson, "Time traveler takes off", The San Francisco Chronicle (28 September 2003). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Sin embargo, para entonces Niffenegger ya tenía agente y varias editoriales de Nueva York estaban intersadas en la novela. El manuscrito salió a subasta y MacAdam/Cage pujó 100.000 dólares, de lejos la suma más grande que había ofrecido jamás por un libro. Aunque otro editor le sobrepujó, Niffenegger escogió a MacAdam/Cage por la dedicación que mostraron hacia su trabajo. Además, comentó que su «inclinación natural es ir hacia lo pequeño. Mis antecendentes están llenos de música punk: siempre elijo la compañía indie frente a la gran corporación». Género , que espera a Odiseo, una alusión literaria destacada también por los críticos.David Sexton, "Backwards and foreplay", The Evening Standard (12 January 2004). Retrieved 25 April 2009.]] Los críticos han tenido dificultades para clasificar el género de la novela. Algunas la consideran de ciencia ficción, otros una novela romántica.Misha Davenport, "Writer enjoys the ride", Chicago Sun-Times (17 September 2003). Access World News (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. La misma autora es reacia a etiquetar la novela, afirmando que «nunca pensó en ella como ciencia ficción, aunque parta de una premisa propia del género». Según su perspectiva, la historia trata principalmente sobre la relación entre Henry y Clare y las dificultades que afrontan. También ha comentado que el romance entre los dos protagonistas está basado en el «emparejamiento cerebral» de los personajes de Dorothy Sayers, Lord Peter Wimsey y Harriet Vane. El libro ha sido comparado a otros relatos de viajes en el tiempo, como Ahora y siempre, de Jack Finney (1970) y la película Somewhere in Time (1980). Henry ha sido comparado a Billy Pilgrim, personaje de la obra de Kurt Vonnegut Slaughterhouse-Five (1969). El escritor de ciencia ficción Terence M. Green ha calificado la novela como un «romance viajando en el tiempo».Terence M. Green, "A timely romance", The Globe and Mail (1 de noviembre de 2003). LexisNexis (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. La mujer del viajero en el tiempo, sin embargo, no presenta las habituales paradojas del viaje a través del tiempo en la ciencia ficción tradicional. En su lugar, como describe el crítico Marc Mohan, la novela «utiliza el viaje en el tiempo como una metáfora para explicar cómo dos personas pueden sentir que se conocen el uno al otro de toda la vida».Marc Mohan, "Love and Other Disasters, Time shifts in a heartbeat in this novel relationship", The Oregonian (26 October 2003). Access Word News (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Temas Niffenegger ha definido los temas de la novela como «mutantes, amor, muerte, amputación, sexo y tiempo».Audrey Niffenegger, "Inquisitiveness and Desire", Powells.com. Retrieved 25 April 2009. Los críticos, por su parte, se han centrado en el amor, la pérdida y el tiempo. Según Charlie Lee-Potter en The Independent, el libro es «una elegía al amor y la pérdida».Charlie Lee-Potter, "The Time-Traveler's Wife by Audrey Niffenegger", The Independent (18 January 2004). Retrieved 25 April 2009. El amor entre Henry y Clare es expresado en una gran variedad de formas, incluyendo a través del análisis e historia de la vida sexual de la pareja. Mientras que gran parte de la novela muestra a Henry y Clare enamorados, el final es más oscuro y «el viaje a través del tiempo se convierte en el medio para representar la arbitrariedad, la fugacidad y la pura mala suerte», de acuerdo con el The Boston Globe.Judith Maas, "An uneven chronicle of a couple over time", The Boston Globe (8 de diciembre de 2003). LexisNexis (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Según el artículo de Andrew Billen en The Times, «el libro puede incluso servir como una análisis feminista del matrimonio como una relación en la que sólo el varón tiene el privilegio de ausentarse». Bastantes críticos destacaron que el viaje en el tiempo representa las relaciones en las cuales las parejas no pueden comunicarse entre sí. Natasha Walter, de The Guardian, describe cómo el libro llama la atención sobre «el sentido de disminución que consigues en cualquier relación, el hecho que puedes estar viviendo una historia de amor ligeramente diferente de aquella que está experimentando tu pareja».Natasha Walter, "Back to the future", The Guardian (31 de enero de 2004). Retrieved 25 April 2009. La crítica señala, por ejemplo, la sección del libro que describe la primera vez que Clare y Henry mantienen relaciones sexuales. Ella tiene 18 años y él 41, además de ya estar casado con Clare en su presente. Después de este interludio, vuelve a su propio tiempo y a su esposa, que narra: La novela plantea cuestiones acerca del determinismo y el libre albedrío. Por ejemplo, el crítico Dan Falk se pregunta: «ya que el viaje Henry ya "ha ocurrido", ¿no debería estar simplemente compelido a actuar precisamente como recuerda verse a sí mismo actuar? (O quizás está obligado y simplemente siente que tiene oportunidad de cambiar...?)».Dan Falk, In Search of Time: The Science of a Curious Dimension (New York: Macmillan, 2008), 197. Aunque aparentemente Henry no puede alterar el futuro, el personaje no se vuelve «cínico» y, de acuerdo con Lee-Potter, la novela demuestra que las personas pueden cambiar gracias al amor. Por su parte, Natasha Walter destaca que hay un «sentido cuasi-religioso» en lo inevitable de las vidas y muertes de Henry y Clare. La autora, sin embargo, cree que la novela no trata acerca del destino, sino de la «aleatoriedad y la pérdida de sentido». Recepción aclamara la novela en el programa de televisión Today Show, se convirtió en un «superventas».]] La edición en tapa dura de The Time Traveler's Wife fue publicada en los Estados Unidos por MacAdam/Cage y en el Reino Unido por Random House el 1 de enero e 2004. La editorial original inició una «extensa campaña de márketing», incluyendo anuncios en el The New York Times y en el The New Yorker, además de una gira promocional de la autora. La novela debutó en puesto noveno de la [[Lista de superventas del New York Times|Lista de superventas del New York Times]]. Después de que el célebre escritor de novelas negras Scott Turow promocionase el libro en el programa The Today Show, se agotó la primera edición, de 15.000 ejemplares, y se hizo una segunda de 100.000.Rebecca Caldwell, "A first novel anointed by Brad and Jennifer", The Globe and Mail (18 November 2003). LexisNexis (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. En el Reino Unido, las ventas se multiplicaron tras ser recomendado por el programa de televisión Richard & Judy y se vendieron 45.000 copias en una sola semana. Amazon.com lo eligió Libro del Año.Kate Zambreno, "Woman on the Edge of Time", The Independent (23 January 2004). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Un artículo de diciembre de 2003 en The Observer señala que si bien «una pequeña minoría de los críticos estadounidenses» afirman que la novela es «artificiosa», es todo un «acontecimiento editorial»."Lawrence Donegan, "America's most wanted: The Time Traveler's Wife, written by an unknown author and launched by a tiny publisher, will be the must-read for 2004", The Observer (14 December 2003). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Para entonces el libro había sido vendido a editoriales de quince países, llegando, en marzo de 2009, al millón y medio de copias vendidas en Estados Unidos y el millón en el Reino Unido.Luke Leitch, "You're only as good as your second novel", The Times (17 March 2009). Retrieved 10 May 2009. El éxito de La mujer del viajero en el tiempo provocó que prácticamente todas las grandes editoriales intentasen conseguir los derechos de la segunda obra de Niffenegger, Her Fearful Symmetry, que ha sido catalogada como «una de las más ansiosas esperas de la historia editorial reciente». Finalmente, el manuscrito fue vendido a Scribner's tras un adelanto de cinco millones de dólares.Staff, "Blockbusters back from the dead", The New Zealand Herald (31 March 2009). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Los críticos, en general, han elogiado la caracterización de Henry y Clare, particulamente por su profundidad emocional. Michelle Griffin de The Age destacó que, si bien Henry «está diseñado expresamente para las vidas fantásticas de las damas lectoras», sus defectos, en especial su naturaleza «violenta, dicutidora y depresiva» le convierten en un personaje fuerte y bien definido.Michelle Griffin, "The times of their lives", The Age (31 January 2004). LexisNexis (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Charles DeLint escribió en el The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction que uno de los «grandes éxitos» de Niffenegger en la novela fue su habilidad para expresar el crecimiento emocional de Clare y Henry en varios arcos argumentales y al mismo tiempo alternando sus perspectivas.Charles DeLint, "Review of The Time Traveler's Wife", The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction 106.5 (May 2004). Gale: Canadian Periodical Index (subscription required). Retrieved 13 June 2009. Stephen Amidon, de The Times, en cambio, remarcó el egoísmo del protagonista. Por otros lado, muchos críticos se mostraron impresionados por la premisa de la novela, pero críticos con su estilo melodramático. Mientras alaba el argumento y su concepto global como «ingenioso», califica el estilo de Niffenegger como frecuentemente «pedestre» y la historia en ocasiones «artificiosa». Heidi Darroch, del National Post está de acuerdo con esta descripción, argumentando que el libro se excede en momentos emotivos «que nunca aportan gran cosa al argumento desarrollado».Heidi Darroch, "Temporally-challenged lovers", National Post (13 December 2003). LexisNexis (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. En su artículo del The Chicago Tribune, Carey Harrison elogia la originalidad de la novela, específicamente la intersección entre el viaje a través del tiempo y el desarrollo de un niño.Carey Harrison, "Love conquers all—even time—in this tale", Chicago Tribune (5 October 2003). Access World News (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. A pesar de apreciar el punto de partida de la novela, Amidon valora las implicaciones de los viajes en tiempo de Henry como poco elaboradas. Por ejemplo, Henry conoce qué ocurrirá el el 11 de septiembre de 2001, pero no hace nada para evitarlo. En cambio, tal día madruga «para escuchar un mundo que es normal un poco más de tiempo». El mismo autor ha criticado también la «torpeza general» de la novela, considerando que Niffenegger es «una estilista torpe, frecuentemente tediosa y dada a repentinas erupciones de clichés».Stephen Amidon, "Back from the future", The Times (25 January 2004). LexisNexis (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Miriam Shaviv, en la misma línea, escribe en The Jerusalem Post, «No hay ningún mensaje original o ni siquiera exento de clichés aquí. El amor verdadero, da la impresión de que Niffenegger quiere decirnos, es eterno y puedo sobrevivir incluso en las peores circunstancias (...) Y, aún así, el libro es adictivo, elaborado con delicadeza y psicología».Miriam Shaviv, "Love, once upon a time", The Jerusalem Post (28 November 2003). Access World News (subscription only). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Recogiendo las opiniones de la mayoría de críticos, el Library Journal describe la novela como «obra escrita con habilidad, con una plétora de personajes diferentes y emociones sinceras», recomendando que las bibliotecas públicas adquiriesen suficientes ejemplares del libro.David A. Beronä, "Review of The Time Traveler's Wife", Library Journal 128.13 (15 August 2003). EBSCO (subscription required). Retrieved 13 June 2009. Premios y nominaciones Adptaciones Audiolibro BBC Audio ha publicado un audiolibro de la versión original de The Time Traveler's Wife narrado por William Hope y Laurel Lefkow, calificados por una crítica como unos «lectores muy determinados».Sue Arnold, "Falling in love again", The Guardian (22 October 2005). Retrieved 25 April 2009. HighBridge también produjo una versión reducida en 2003, de doce horas de duración y narrada por Maggi-Meg Reed y Christopher Burns; su interpretación ha sido descrita como «sincera y apasionada».Kathryn Leide, Booklist 100.12 (15 February 2004). EBSCO (subscription required). Retrieved 13 June 2009. Película Los derechos para la adaptación cinematográfica de The Time Traveler's Wife fueron adquiridos por Plan B Entertainment, la productora de Jennifer Aniston y Brad Pitt, en asociación con New Line Cinema, antes de la publicación de la novela.Dave McNary, "Rubin rewriting 'Time'", Variety (2 January 2007). Retrieved 4 May 2009. El guión fue escrito por Bruce Joel Rubin y la película dirigida por Robert Schwentke, con Eric Bana y Rachel McAdams como protagonistas. El rodaje comenzó el septiembre de 2007 y el montaje final fue estrenado el 14 de agosto de 2009 por Warner Brothers.Carl DiOrio, "Warners moves up 'Traveler's", The Hollywood Reporter (16 March 2009). Retrieved 4 May 2009.Michael Fleming and Dave McNary, "New Line finds its cast on 'Time', Variety (17 April 2007). Retrieved 25 April 2009. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de la posibilidad de que la novela fuera adaptada al cine, Niffenegger comentó «tengo mi propia pequeña película en mi cabeza. Y estoy algo atemorizada porque pueda ser cambiada o borrada por lo que otra persona pueda hacer con novela. Y esto es bastante inquietante, porque los personajes ahora tienen una existencia separada de mí»."James Cowan, "Niffenegger's first book, and it's about time", National Post (3 December 2003). LexisNexis (subscription required). Retrieved 25 April 2009. En general, la película recibió críticas negativas.MetaCritic. The Time Traveler's Wife. Retrieved 4 November 2009. Por ejemplo, The New York Times publicó que era «una adaptación a veces ridícula, torpe, insatisfactoria y agriamente melodramática».Manohla Dargis, "So Sorry, I Lost My Clothes Years Ago", The New York Times (14 August 2009). Retrieved 16 September 2009. Véase también *Viaje a través del tiempo *Paradoja del viaje en el tiempo *Conjetura de protección de la cronología *Curva cerrada de tipo tiempo Referencias Enlaces externos * Página web oficial de la autora Categoría:Libros de 2003 Categoría:Novelas de ciencia ficción Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Viajeros del tiempo de:Die Frau des Zeitreisenden en:The Time Traveler's Wife fr:Le temps n'est rien he:אשתו של הנוסע בזמן it:La moglie dell'uomo che viaggiava nel tempo ja:きみがぼくを見つけた日 pt:A Mulher do Viajante do Tempo ru:Жена путешественника во времени zh:時空旅人之妻